


You've Taken A Pizza My Heart

by decadent_mousse



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadent_mousse/pseuds/decadent_mousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann and Newt are so busy with work, they don't get much time to go out to dinner, so Newt decides to improvise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Taken A Pizza My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cypress_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree/gifts).



> A fic born of a conversation with cypress_tree about Hermann and Newt and pizza. :)
> 
> Edit: Now with _italics_ , since something in my formatting screwed up when I first posted it. *facepalms*

“Newton, is all of this really necessary?  I can’t see a thing.”

“That’s kind of the point, dude.”  Newt carefully guided Hermann in the direction of the lab, peeking over his shoulder periodically to make sure the blindfold wasn’t sliding off his face.  “I want it to be a surprise.”

Hermann kept walking in a slow, cautious manner and muttered, “It’ll be a surprise if we don’t both go falling down a set of stairs.”

“Very funny, Hermann.”

“I’m serious.”

“Come on, are you seriously telling me that after all the years we’ve known each other – after weeks of _dating me_ – you don’t trust me to guide you to the lab, really?”

“Ah,” Hermann replied, “so we’re heading towards the lab.”  

Newt stopped walking.  “Damn it!”

~

Once they reached the lab – without so much as a _stumble_ , Newt knew how to navigate hallways with a blindfolded boyfriend just fine – he finally took off the blindfold.  Hermann blinked and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the dim candlelight.

Newt had grabbed one of the few tables in the room that wasn’t dusted with chalk or covered in kaiju guts and draped a nice tablecloth over it.  Well, it was less of a tablecloth and more of a bed sheet, but it was a _nice_ bed sheet.  Tablecloths weren’t exactly high-priority items at the Shatterdome, so he’d had to improvise.  Hermann probably wouldn’t even notice.

“Is that one of my bed sheets?”

“What?” Newt laughed nervously.  “No.”

Hermann side-eyed him.  

Newt had turned off most of the lights and left a couple on to give the room that dim “romantic evening” sort of atmosphere, and he’d managed to get his hands on a few nice unscented candles and had them lit and sitting in the middle of the table next to the box of gourmet pizza.  

...Okay, “gourmet” was being a bit generous, but it was quality pizza.

Hermann took this in.  “ _You_ did all of this?”

“Wow, dude, don’t sound so surprised!  I can be romantic!”

“I’m not sure that eating pizza across the room from a kaiju lung sample is what I would call romantic,” Hermann replied, but his tone completely contradicted his criticism and a smile was visibly tugging at his mouth.  

Newt tried to ignore the warm fluttering sensation in his stomach and chest and, well, just about everywhere.  What were his insides even doing?  He also tried not to grin, but that was pretty much a lost cause.  “Rude, Hermann.  Very rude.  I went through all this trouble to get us pizza that’s fresh and doesn’t taste like cardboard, I made this corner of the lab all fancy and nice-looking, I even got _candles_ , man – _nice_ ones – and this is the thanks I get.”

“It’s very nice.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Hermann replied, giving the dimly lit area and appraising look.  “You didn't have to go to all this trouble, Newton.”

“Well, we’ve been too busy to really go out on actual dates much, so I figured… if we can’t come to the pizza place, the pizza place can come to us, y’know?”

“But… why pizza?”

Newt gave him an offended look.  “Why _not_ pizza?”

Hermann stared at him for a long moment.  He didn’t seem to have a good answer for that one.

~

“Y’know, if you just focus on the pizza and the candlelight and ignore the chalkboards, computers, and internal organs lying around, it’s almost like we’re in a nice, romantic... Pizza Hut.”

Hermann’s shoulders started to shake and it took Newt a couple seconds to realize he was _laughing_.  Hermann Gottlieb was laughing and Newt felt like he should go inform someone or get his phone and take a picture because it was _cute_.  It was one of the cutest things Newt had ever seen.  He felt like he might go into a sugar coma just from looking for too long, like Hermann was some adorable, math-loving German equivalent of a medusa.  

Newt figured either the fumes from the candles were getting to him or he was in _serious_ trouble.  And he was pretty sure it wasn’t the fumes, because he knew Hermann had sensitive sinuses, so he’d been really careful about his candle selection.

“You’re ridiculous,” Hermann said, shaking his head with a fond smile on his face that made Newt’s heart dance.

Newt scoffed.  “ _I’m_ ridiculous?  I’m not the one eating my pizza with a fork and knife, dude.”

“The pizza is _hot_ , Newton.”

“Uh huh.  What if I had gotten an order of hot wings?  What then, Hermann?  Would you have eaten the _hot wings_ with a fork and knife, too?”  

Hermann rolled his eyes, and Newt could just picture him meticulously cutting the meat off of the little bones with a look of extreme concentration on his face.  Newt laid his chin in his hand and tried really hard not to laugh, but a small giggle-snort managed to sneak out anyway.  That earned him a glare, but he didn’t even mind.  

~

In the end, they weren’t quite able to finish off the pizza.  Newt _probably_ could have done it, if he really worked at it, but he also probably would’ve popped like a balloon, and that wouldn’t have been a very romantic way to end their date.

“Do you want anymore Coke?”

He’d thought about getting beer, or even wine, but they had a lot of work to do tomorrow and doing it hungover didn’t sound like a great idea.  Instead, he’d gotten a 2-liter bottle of Coca-Cola and sat it in a fancy ice bucket, which seemed like a decent compromise.  

“I think I’ve had more than enough to guarantee that I’ll be eructating for the rest of the night.”

“Oh baby, seduce me with your unnecessarily elaborate synonyms for burping.”

Hermann picked up a piece of sausage and flung it at his head.  Newt dodged it and it went sailing across the room.

“That landed on your side of the lab, dude.  I’m not cleaning it up.”

Hermann gave him a look, and Newt half-expected to get another pizza topping lobbed at him, but that wasn’t what happened.  He leaned forward and gave Newt a _look_ that made his insides jump around and he wasn’t sure if it was indigestion or–

He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands.  They were kind of a mess from handling the pizza and he was ninety-nine point nine percent sure Hermann would kill him if he got grease and pizza cheese on his shirt, or face, or any other part of his body.  He ended up propping his arms at an angle on Hermann’s shoulders and leaving his hands dangling in the air.  It wasn’t really _comfortable_ , but Hermann was kissing him, so a kaiju could probably step on him right now and he probably wouldn’t have minded too much.

It took conscious effort not to run a hand through Hermann’s hair or _something_ , but he figured that would definitely end with Hermann murdering him.

“Your lips are greasy,” Hermann accused when their mouths finally parted, though he didn’t actually sound very accusatory.

“Yeah, well, unlike some people, I don’t dab all the grease off my pizza before I eat it, because I’m not a total _nerd_.”

Hermann ran a thumb over Newt’s lips and it was pretty great, even if Newt saw him wipe his thumb on his napkin a second later out of the corner of his eye.

Newt cleared his throat.  “So, uh, on a scale from one to ten, how would you rank this date?”

“Are you serious?” Hermann asked incredulously.

“No.  Yes.  Kind of?  I mean, greasy kisses aside, how was it?”

Hermann rolled his eyes, grabbed him by the _shoulders_ this time, and kissed him again.  Was that the non-verbal equivalent of a ten?  

He nibbled lightly on Hermann’s bottom lip and breathed.  “Will you kill me if I touch you with my greasy fingers?”

The other man made an exasperated noise that sounded like a cross between a sigh and a snort and from anyone else it probably wouldn’t have been that attractive, but Hermann had turned disdainful noises into an artform.  Then, to Newt’s surprise, he said, “No.”

He wasn’t sure if that was a “No, I won’t kill you,” or a “No, don’t touch me,” but he ran the fingers of one hand across the back of Hermann’s neck and didn’t get whacked with a cane or struck by a bolt of lightning or anything, so he figured it was the former.  

“If you get grease in my hair,” Hermann said in a stern tone that left no room for compromise, “you’ll have to wash it for me.”

Newt’s heart was pounding so hard he was pretty sure Hermann could hear it.  “Shit, dude, that’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

Hermann smirked and kissed him again.

Yep, _definitely_ a ten.

**Author's Note:**

> Hermann eating his pizza with a fork and knife (and dabbing the grease off) is 200% cypress_tree's doing, although come on. We all know he would. <3
> 
> Also Newt is extremely smitten. Hermann's probably smitten, too, he just handles it a lot more gracefully. (I really like the word "smitten.")


End file.
